paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pup Golf part 1
It was a sunny day in adventure bay, and the pups were watching the TV when Chase came in. Chase: Hey guys! Pups: What? Chase: Just Keep Rollin', It'll Knock Your Socks Off, Surprissingly Amazing, Whomp Of Skill Mini golf is openning today! Do you guys wanna go? Pups: YA! Skye: I didn't go with you guys last time because I was sick. Will you guys teach me how to play? Pups: Sure. The pups get in there puphouses and drive down to the Just Keep Rollin', Knock Your Socks Off, Surprissingly Amazing, Whomp Of Skill Mini Golf. Skye: Wow... this looks so cool! Zuma: Ok let's go get our balls and clubs. The pups then get their clubs and balls, matching the color of their uniforms. Chase: OK so when you play the game, all you got to do is hit the ball in the hole in the least amount of shots. Who wants to go first? Rubble: I wanna go first! Rubble sets his ball down and hits it. It lands near the hole. Rubble: YES! Marshall: I wanna go next! Marshall sets his ball on the ground and slams it, hitting Rubble's ball, knocking them both out of bounds. Rubble: Marshall! Marshall: Sorry. Rocky: Watch and learn. Rocky hits the ball, it hits a wall, and rolls back. Chase: Nice try Rocky. Zuma: My go! Zuma hits the ball and it lands near the hole, Chase's does too. Skye: So I think I got it so lemmi go! Skye hits the ball and it sinks in the hole. Everyone but Skye: HOLE IN ONE! Skye: Is that good? Rubble: Ya! It is when you get the hole in one shot! You must be skillful at this game! ???: Pfft... Beginner's luck. The pups turn around to find a Barnese Mountain Dog with a light blue, sparkally, bow in her hair along with a crown. ???: This is a very simple hole, it's hard to believe you bacame a master here. Skye: I wasn't thinking I was a master umm... Brittnyanna: ...Brittnyanna. Skye: Brittnyanna... I was just so excited that it was my first hole in one! Brittnyanna: Still... Beginner's luck. Chase: Hey! You don't talk to her that way! Brittnyanna: Listen here cutie! This is just a conversation between me and her, so get off of my back! Skye: Don't talk to Chase like that! Brittnyanna: Wait a minute... you guys are the Paw Patrol! HAHAHA YOU GUYS WERE ALWAYS A JOKE, EVER SINCE I WAS BORN! Zuma: Stop talking to us like that! Brittnyanna: Hahaha hehehe... I could stay and insult you more,but I got hole in ones to make. Brittnyanna then leaves the pups behind. Skye: I hate her so much. Marshall: Hey guys! Come on! The next hole is my favorite! Marshall's favorite hole was a straight down hole with stairs next to it. Skye hits a hole and one, the rest just hit it down the slope and land near the hole. Marshall: I'm comming down. Marshall trips on his ball, and bounces down the stairs. Pups: HAHAHAHA Britttnyanna: That pup's good. It took me two years to master that hole. I better watch out. However, she's to lame for that one dog... What's his name? Chase? Skye and Rubble were sitting at a table while the rest of the pups went to get lunch. Rubble: You played so good so far Skye! Skye: Thanks. Brittnyanna: You should stay out of my way. Or you'll get it. Skye *turning to Brittnyanna*: Look, you should stop talking to me, you are annoying, just leave me al- Brittnyanna: *pins Skye down* DON'T YOU DARE INSULT ME! Skye: I-I-I Didn't mean to! I-It just came out because it was getting on my nerves. Brittnyanna: THAT'S IT! I CHALLANGE YOU TO A DUAL! Skye: A dual? Brittnyanna: Yes. If you win, I'll stop annoying you and give you the crown of golf. Skye: Sounds fair, and if you win... ummm... Rubble: You'll date Chase. Skye and Chase(who came back while the rest were still ordering): What!? Rubble: She was making goo goo eyes at Chase at hole 2. I think she likes Chase. Chase: No! No way! Skye: Please Chase... It'll just be one date. Chase thinks about it for a minute Chase: Fine... I'll do it. Brittnyanna: Fine... but just a warning. Pups: Huh? Brittnyanna: I never lose. Category:Fanon stories